1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure swing adsorption (PSA) gas separation plants, and more particularly to compact gas separation plants operating with multiple PSA modules.
2. Discussion of the Background
Pressure swing adsorption (PSA) processes are commonly used processes for the purification of gases. Exemplary applications include separation of hydrogen from gas mixtures, separation of helium from natural gas, purification of landfill gas, and air separation for production of oxygen, nitrogen and/or argon.
Large scale pressure swing adsorption (PSA) gas separation plants (˜250,000 scfh) usually include one bank of 4 to 14 vessels 15-30 ft high and 6-9 ft in diameter constructed on the customer's site. The present invention covers innovative techniques for making inexpensive, compact (within standard shipping dimension) PSA plants with the ability to process as much gas as the traditional large PSA plants.